Talk:Nine Tail Strike
Update OH MY GOD! FINALLY! I absolutely love the Golden Fox Strike --> Fox Fangs --> Nine Tail Strike Combo!!! Now it doesn't cost so much damn energy! (WOOT! Now I can REALLY get in some sick MS combos!) Pestilence 21:16, 1 February 2007 (CST) :SWEET SKILL ANET!!! CRushTurner 14:16, 19 February 2007 (CST) Trivia "A Cat 'o Nine Tails is a special type of whip with nine branches, favoured because it is unlikely to miss and inflicts great damage, much like the skill." - This reference makes no sense to me. Why would an Asian-based game contain a reference to a whip that was actually invented by the British and originally used as a Navy punishment device? Given the Asian-based setting of Factions and the fact multi-tailed beasts are a fairly well-known from Asian mythology by Westerners even (especially nine-tailed ones), I think this reference has no basis and I therefore removed it. Capcom 23:40, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Er, Fyren, your recent edit made the trivia more incorrect. Kitsune is simply the Japanese word for fox. And while there can be fox-like creatures with multiple tails, they're not the only creatures, perhaps just the most well-known. I'll re-work it in a bit if no one else does before I get around to it. Capcom 00:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::The "spirits" are also called kitsune. --Fyren 00:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Only the fox ones are. As I said, the fox ones are the most well-known, but I kinda disagree with the wording you used. It just seems odd, like implying kitsune is reserved specifically for the multi-tailed beasts and that there's no others. :/ Capcom 00:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Find a reference to nine-tailed beasts in Japanese mythology (read: not Naruto) before changing it, then. --Fyren 00:15, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::Hmm, after doing more thorough study on the multi-tailed beasts in Asian mythology, I interestingly found only foxes with nine tails; the others all had less. By no means does this mean it's for sure as I could have easily just not found the information on them, but I'd say given the fact I couldn't readily find anything nor recall any from my own knowledge and media, I guess it's safe to say the nine-tailed foxes are at least the only well-known ones. I still find the article's wording to be slightly inaccurate, but then I'm a stickler for accuracy, especially when it comes to issues between languages, hehe. Capcom 03:54, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::I am by no means an expert on Japanese mythology but as I recall the story about kitsune, they stole souls of people, and each time they stole a soul, they would grow another tail. When they finally got their ninth tail, they would become immortal spirits rather than mortal creatures. Something like that. 217.7.14.3 04:04, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::"Kitsune" means fox, "yokai" would be used for "spirit" but is as often used to define mischievous or evil spirits, "yu re" (pronounced you-rey) is used for "spirit/ghost". In chinese, there are at least three ways to define "spirit" depending on their condition. There are ones bound to a specific spot called "gui" or ghosts as it is often translated, "yao ling", from which the japanese "yu re" is derived means wandering spirit, "ling wen" and "wen bai" are also used but are usually translated as "soul". Even in chinese folklore there are references to the Nine Tail Fox called the Jiu Mei Hu. The first two characters are used in japanese and spoken as the familiar "Kyuubi". The nine tail characteristic only appears on foxes. There is a fascinating article on wikipedia on kitsunehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune. --BeeD 22:21, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::: I'm wondering if the skill name has any reference to Naruto lol Isk8 14:26, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::It's unlikely. Nine Tails is already a popular bit of trivia for anything; the nine-tails idea has been around long before Naruto, and has showed up in countless other popular games and shows. Naruto (the show) has really deep roots in a lot of Japanese myths, so seeing a lot of terms and whatnot shared in Guild Wars, or any other game, is to be expected. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 17:08, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::: I also keep thinkng Naruto when i see this. I believe Naruto started before Factions was released. --Arthas Talk 14:21, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::To keep this short, there are 9 creatures that are concidered 'tail demons' in Japanese folklore, of which I can only remember the following: one-tailed armadillo, two-tailed dog, eight-tailed (and headed) snake, nine-tailed fox. And while NTS could refer to Naruto, I'd much rather connect it to some thousand year old mythology instead. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Going back to the first post, the cat of nine tails is a pretty universal torture device. I thought it was created by the Egyptians...so it must go back further than that in actuality. The whip itself has been around for...forever, cant be that hard to think of putting a few more to the same whip, and then add chunks of metal or whatnot to it.-- 11:37, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Notes "Combine with Palm Strike to deal a big chunk of unblockable damage." That doesn't sound like a proper wiki sentence, and besides, most consider the full fox combo to be much better, especialy since it doesn't take your elite slot. Zulu Inuoe 09:58, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :I'm going to remove that note. Like you said, the full combo is better. Silver Sunlight 13:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC)